Hunter O'Nion
Hunter O'Nion is a Human. Biography At school, Hunter's surname earned him the nickname "the Onion" due to its spelling, although it was properly pronounced as "Oh-Ny-Hon." Hunter came to believe that the Earth had been invaded by giant alien robots with the ability to transform into terran vehicles. He started a website, Mechatopia.com, which chronicled the information and history behind these aliens. Hunter readily admitted it was a fanciful theory, backed up only by unreliable eyewitnesses and blurry photographs. However, his belief was not enough for him, and he needed to get out and see for himself. Packing his van, Hunter headed out with the intention of visiting the known hotspots and essentially looking for trouble.The Transformers: Infiltration 1 Travelling to Desert Center, Hunter intended to head north from there on State Route 177. En route, he picked up the hitchhiking Verity Carlo. She was Los Angeles-bound but Hunter informed her that he could only take her as far as Desert Center. She asked him why he was going to Desert Center since it was in the middle of nowhere. After initially thinking Hunter was some kind of "back to nature boy" she settled on thinking he was looking for little green men. As Hunter was about to respond, he noticed smoke on the horizon and pulled the van over abruptly. Verity believed it was a ploy to attack her, and pulled out two cans of pepper spray. Despite Verity's demands to take them back to the Interstate and let her out, Hunter took them to the site of the smoke and they found a bus crashed in the desert. The passengers talked of being run off the road by two cars, a blinding light, then one of them had vanished. The driver assured Hunter there was probably nothing to worry about, and help was on the way. Hunter and Verity continued on, and Hunter explained that he did not believe in little green men, but was one of a number of people who believed that the Earth had been invaded by giant mechanical robots who could disguise themselves as Earth vehicles. Verity scoffed at his beliefs until they were buzzed by a low-flying F-22 Raptor. After the initial pass, Hunter realized that the plane was not a US military craft and pulled Verity out of the van just as the plane fired a missile and destroyed the van. Verity wanted to surrender, sure that Hunter had inadvertently stumbled into a military testing range. Hunter had gotten a look at the plane's cockpit and noticed there was no pilot. The pair began to run as the plane circled for another attack, until it was shot at by an arriving ambulance. Pulling up beside them, the paramedic driving the ambulance told them to get in if they wanted to live. Crowded into the ambulance's cab with Verity and the weirdly smiling driver, Hunter noticed that although the speedometer said they were travelling at sixty-five miles per hour, he guessed they were actually going three times that speed. Hunter suddenly realized that this ambulance was one of the alien robots who he had been searching for. As the ambulance sped away from the plane, it was pursued by two sports cars, one black and one white. The paramedic asked Hunter if he could trust him, given that he had seen things he was not meant to, and Hunter replied in the affirmative. The steering wheel retracted into the console, to be replaced by a holographic map showing the ambulance and sports cars. The two cars tried to ram the ambulance off the road, but the vehicle employed concealed weaponry to destroy the front left tire of the vehicle on the right, causing it to spin out of control. Another concealed weapon damaged the left hand vehicle, although that vehicle managed to retaliate with hidden missile launchers. A second blast took the car out of the fight by scrambling its control systems. By this point, the F-22 had returned and was firing on them. The ambulance deployed a oily smokescreen from its exhaust which blinded and disorientated the plane. Free of pursuit and needing a place to hide and repair the ambulance, Verity used the Internet to direct them to Riverside, California. Hunter was suspicious that she had an SM-40 Notebook in her possession due to its high-end nature. In Riverside, Hunter met Jimmy Pink, an auto-mechanic who Verity had befriended on the Internet. Hunter questioned whether or not they could trust Jimmy; Verity vouched for him and pointed out that Hunter was quick to trust the paramedic. Still suspicious about the SM-40 Notebook, Hunter took the palm computer from Verity's bag and began searching through it. He finally found the proof of extraterrestrial robotic aliens was on the palm computer in the form of clear pictures. Verity was angry that he taken her property. Hunter told her that he believed she had stolen it, and it was the entire reason they had been targeted because of the data on it. The paramedic confirmed Hunter's theories, and told them they were all in danger. Still disbelieving, Verity grabbed the palm computer and stormed out of the garage. Hunter began questioning the paramedic about their attackers, just as Verity came back in visibly scared and shouting the word "Decepticon!" The paramedic directed all three of them to get into the ambulance just as two large robots broke down the garage wall and demanded the data storage device. Personality and traits Hunter enjoyed pop culture, and among the items he kept in his room were numerous DVDs of science-fiction movies including The Matrix and Ghost in the Shell, a Yoda toy from Star Wars, and a copy of the "I Want To Believe" poster from The X-Files. He was also a fan of the band Alien Deathray. Appearances *''The Transformers: Infiltration 0'' *''The Transformers: Infiltration 1'' *''The Transformers: Infiltration 2'' *''The Transformers: Infiltration 3'' *''The Transformers: Infiltration 4'' *''The Transformers: Infiltration 5'' *''The Transformers: Infiltration 6'' Notes and references Category:Humans Category:Males